User talk:Yue Nagareboshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yue Nagareboshi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Damesukekun (Talk) 01:35, May 24, 2011 wiki news posting Use third person perspective when writing news, please. ;) Also, thanks for the helping hand around. O Herman 00:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ticket Report Hello, I'm here to make a report about the problem I'm having now... My UTAUloid genderbend's, Shinji Hamano 's page is now up to this wiki, and I was not informed about it. I never give permission to anyone to make his wiki page. The link to his original concept art is here . His traits and behaviour is different from the original information I wrote in the description of his concept art. This person, Shinjo Koene also edited my other UTAU pages such as Nao Yoshiko and Shiho Koene , but I have edited it back to normal. I hope admins will take action for this problem. Thank you in advance. Namiey 06:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) : I will take actions toward this issue now. Yue Nagareboshi 06:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yue Nagareboshi Oops! When I edited the UTAUloids page to remove Kuyou Yazumahashi from the VIPPERLOIDS section, I ended up screwing up the layout a lil bit. Mind helping me fix it? 18:12, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Thanks UTAU wiki virus? This is Zelfie from UTAforum. You had asked me to tell you everything about what happened, so here I am. Basically, I was on Ryan Moriyama's wiki page, and clicked the link to his homepage. Typically, I would have skipped the ad, but before the skip button loaded, I was redirected to the malware page I posted screenshots of. So I clicked ok to the message and hit the back button to go back to the wiki page. When I clicked the UTAdroids homepage link again, an Ameritrade ad showed up and I was able to get through just fine. I'm pretty sure it's not the UTAdroids tumblr, because it happened before I could click skip. That's really all I know, aside from the URL I was redirected to is in the screenshot. However, I'm not sure whether to post the link in case someone accidentally clicks it. Since I didn't allow the file to download and test it, I don't know if it was actually malware, but I suspect it was because that is a typical tactic for Trojans. : Thanks for the report. I personally checked Ryan's page. When I clicked on the commented link, as guest (in which the window that tell you you are leavin the wiki appear) and also as an admin. On both I was not redirected to the page you shown on your screenshots. : I revised the source edit on his page and I found nothing wrong on the script either. I will try to talk with the owner of the wiki so he can give us a message about recent attacks too the server. Thanks for the info. ::I checked it out. Nothing out of the ordinary. Also fixed Ryan's layout in the process. O Herman 20:44, January 29, 2012 (UTC) REPORT Hi. We Italian users have some troubles with Alex Shine and Sophia utane's creator. We already know he was blacklistened but he keep to not understand what he's doing. Please ban his IP, we can't stand it anymore. Thanks 18:23, February 7, 2012 (UTC)Italian UTAU Community : thanks for the report.... already taking actions into this problem. Yue Nagareboshi 18:44, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ABOUT MYSELF... I'm not giupinoequinox ve'll swear on my parents. I'm just a friend who won't make bullshit I swear that I'm not giupinoequinox. :) the word guaranteed :) AleaXI977 19.36 7 febbrary 2012 : Yet you made the SAME OFFENSES as him, as well as insulting other users. That earned you your own merits with the offenses of: *Helping a persona non-gratae on the wiki *Posting other people art-work for your UTAULOID (Sweet Ann in this case) *Being unrespectful to other users Yue Nagareboshi 18:44, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : Confirmed that you are Giupinoequinox with real evidence. Bloquing you completly. Thanks. Hi again. This isn't a report but only a thank message. We want to thanks all you UTAU Wikia Admin for your help with the Diderot case. We Italian users were offended by Giupinoequinox's actions. Please send our apologizes to Twindrill team and UTAUpss. Thanks again for all. Italian UTAU Community 14:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : We are doing the best we can and we really appreciate your help as community. I will try to contact the offended groups by myself. Don't worry about that. Yue Nagareboshi 19:08, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Rules? where can I find the rules of the House AHDriLoUka 16:50 8 febbrary 2012 :Don't ask rhetorical questions, we know who you are. And you don't seem to learn. Even your own compatriots despise you. O Herman 16:08, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::As Herman says, we know it's you. You have a pattern that it's pretty easy to find out. Other users have told you to stop, yet you are not following anyone's advices... what I find it worst is that you sweared on the name of your parents and that was nothing but lies... that's pretty sad. Yue Nagareboshi 19:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) About Vipperloid pages Hello, I was wondering if you could copy the locked template and message from Teto's page and place it on Tei Sukone. And for Tei Sukone, the link to 'Kagami Kawaiine' needs to be changed from vocaloid.wikia to fanloid.wikia. The Vocaloid wiki is focusing on official and acknowledge information, so fanmades have a new active home wiki; which is run by me currently ^_^. The rest of the Vipperloids seem to be protected, but visitors don't know what. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) : Edits were done... I am thinking in adding the locked template to other VIPPERS too.. even if they are already blocked. I want to lower the vandalism rate to the minimum possible. So far I put the template on Tei Sukone (by obvious hate of some fans) and Ritsu Namine. I think I will add more but after an agreement with the fellow admins. Thanks for your suggestion Yue Nagareboshi 18:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, but do change Kagami Kawaiine link to fanloid, the page on Vocaloid is deleted. ::I think the wiki needs some maintenance. I want to help out by organizing the proposed list, this is mostly importing a template that I use on fanloid, it sets things up pretty basic. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC)